Hintergrundgeschichte von James Locklear (Erde-3)
Erde-3, Salem City, 29.Dezember 2207 Im Jahr 2207 war der Winter besonders kalt... Eiszapfen hingen überall runter, Schnee lag überall und die Straßen von Salem City waren leer. Es traute sich fast niemand an die kühle Luft. Der Kopfgeldjäger Lotus jedoch zischte mit seinem "geliehenen" Motorrad durch die Gassen und Wege dieser Stadt um gleich drei Räuber zu fassen. Allerdings half er nicht der Polizei, sondern einem Mafiaboss, welcher um den Großteil seines Geldes erleichtert wurde und James versprach, ihm 0,2% des Geldes zu geben, welches gestohlen wurde. Die Verfolgungsjagd war bereits voll im Gange: James bog erst links ab, dann rechts... Es ging alles sehr rasant zu. Nach einer kurzen Weile konnte er den ersten Räuber erblicken. Lotus näherte sich dem Motorrad an und schaffte es den Gauner in einen stehenden Lastwagen zu manövrieren. Es gab eine Explosion, die Lotus ein wenig aus der Bahn warf, aber er konnte sich noch fangen. Nun visierte er den zweiten Räuber an. Lotus fing an so richtig zu beschleunigen. Er konnte immer mehr aufholen und als er auf selber Höhe war, warf er drei Kunaimesser in den vorderen Reifen des Motorrads, welches sich danach überschlug. Jetzt ging es dem dritten Räuber an den Kragen und für ihn hat sich Lotus etwas besonderes ausgedacht... als verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Lotus wusste, dass er aus der Stadt flüchten wollte und positionierte sich vor der Stadtgrenze. Er stieg vom Motorrad ab und sah in der Ferne den Räuber auf ihn zu fahren. Lotus begann in die Richtung des Räubers zu laufen und der Abstand zwischen beiden wurde immer kürzer. Der Räuber war sich sicher, dass er Lotus einfach über den Haufen fahren könne... Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hat war, dass Lotus noch im letzten Moment sein Katana zückt und den Räuber zweiteilte, während er an ihm vorbei fuhr. Die beiden Hälften schlitterten die Straße entlang und hinterließen eine rote Spur im Schnee. Der Standort des Geldes stand auf einem Zettel, welcher sich in der Jackentasche des Räubers befand. Nach seinem Erfolg, sendete Lotus ein Bild von dem Standort und des zerteilten Räubers an den Auftraggeber, fuhr nach Hause und ließ die Überreste liegen um den Bewohnern der Stadt zu zeigen, dass der, den sie "Lotus" nennen, existiert und jeder Respekt haben sollte... Erde-3, Salem City, 31.Dezember 2207 Silvester, der letzte Tag des Jahres... Im Mittelalter gab es die Tradition in der Silvesternacht böse Geister mit Lärm zu vertreiben. Ironisch wenn man bedenkt, dass James seit einigen Stunden, im übertragenen Sinne, auch von einem Geist verfolgt wird... Nachdem James sich um die Räuber gekümmert hatte, hatte es sich ein Mörder namens "Seishin" zur Aufgabe gemacht, Lotus aufzuspüren und ihn eigenhändig zu töten. Gleich 2 Tage später schaffte Seishin es, James ausfindig zu machen und wollte ihm nun in einem Apartmentkomplex auflauern. Da James ungern feierte und er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben wollte, ging er die Treppe hinauf zu seiner Wohnung und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Doch plötzlich hörte er vor seiner Wohnung ein Scheppern...Er seufzte, schnappte sich sein Katana und einige Wurfsterne und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Es war ein Blumentopf, welcher von der Fensterbank im Flur fiel. Lotus traute der Situation jedoch nicht und ging einige Schritte, bis er von Seishin im Treppenhaus überrascht wurde und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten wurde. Es wurde auf einmal ganz still... S: Lotus... L: Der einzig Wahre... S: Du denkst wohl, dass du so geschickt bist, dass ich dich hier nicht aufspüren kann, aber du warst unvorsichtig und jetzt bin ich hier um deine Kehle zu durchtrennen. In der Zeit, in der Seishin seinen Hass gegenüber Kopfgeldjägern erklären wollte, reagierte Lotus schnell, warf Seishin über seinen Rücken einige Treppenstufen nach unten und stieg auf das Dach. Seishin mag eine gute Auffassungsgabe gehabt haben, aber ein guter Kämpfer ist er trotzdem nicht gewesen. Er folgte Lotus auf das Dach und er schaute sich um, konnte Lotus jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. Die Uhr schlug 12 und das Feuerwerk ging los um das neue Jahr einzuläuten. Es war eine große Lichtershow mit all den Raketen, die die Bewohner Salem Citys in die Luft schossen. Alles wurde erleuchtet und es war sogar so hell, dass Seishin von all den Explosionen geblendet war. In dem immer wieder hell aufblitzendem Licht bewegte sich Lotus mit seinem Katana auf ihn zu und stach es ihm durch seinen Bauch. Dann ging er mit ihm auf den Rand des Daches zu und zog sein Katana aus seinem Körper. L: Wer ist jetzt "unvorsichtig"? Mit diesen Worten stieß er Senshin vom Dach, welcher unzählige Stockwerke hinab zu seinem Tod fiel. James, welcher davon augenscheinlich wenig berührt war, ging hinunter, säuberte sein Katana und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Diesen Geist konnte er beseitigen, aber es gibt noch zahlreiche weitere "Geister", die er nicht so leicht los wird... Erde-3, Salem City, 2208 (Sechstes RP) Neonreklame, Anzeigetafeln und überall japanische Schriftzeichen...Dies findet man in Salem City auf Erde-3. Japan ist hier die vorherrschende Weltmacht und dies hat auch zur Folge gehabt, dass wir uns jetzt nicht in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika befinden, sondern in den Vereinigten Staaten von Japan. Während zwar einiges hier anders aussieht, gibt es trotzdem Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Universen...Wir sind trotzdem eher daran interessiert, wie es in der Innenstadt zugeht...Ein Mann in einem Anzug läuft mit einem Koffer und einer Calico M960 durch eine enge Straße und hinter ihm ein maskierter Mann, der ihn verfolgt... Der Mann im Anzug ist ein Unternehmer namens Trey Zander, welcher Teile Salem Citys abreißen möchte um für seine Firma "ZanderTech" Platz zu machen...Was sich in seinem Koffer befindet ist unklar, aber eines ist gewiss: Der maskierte Mann will es und würde dafür auch ohne zu zögern töten. Es geht drunter und drüber. Trey klettert auf kleine Geschäfte, die sich in dem Gebäude angesiedelt haben und springt von Markise zu Markise, jedoch ist der, den sie Lotus nennen, ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Trey springt in eine Gasse rein und klettert eine Feuerleiter hoch und er tritt ein Fenster ein, durch welches er in ein Gebäude steigt... Für einen Geschäftsmann ist dieser Trey sehr akrobatisch, aber er kann nichts machen, was Lotus nicht auch kann... Der Maskierte schaltet seine Raketenstiefel ein, welches ihn einen kleinen Schub in Richtung Fenster verschafft. Sie laufen durch einige Räume, bis Trey aus dem Gebäude springt und sich an einer großen Neonreklame festhält... Lotus bleibt am Fenster stehen und beobachtet die Situation. Treys Hände fangen langsam an extrem warm zu werden, während der Maskierte bemerkt, dass der Koffer verschollen ist...Er schaut sich um, kann jedoch den Koffer in dem Gebäude nicht ausfindig machen. Nun springt er ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, kann sich aber, dank seiner Raketenstiefel, auf die Neonreklame retten. Lotus spricht mit einer tiefen Stimme... L: Der Koffer. Wo ist er? Raus mit der Sprache! Trey weigert sich zu antworten und Lotus tritt einmal heftig auf die Reklame, welche zu ruckeln anfängt... L: Meine Raketenstiefel werden mich retten. Das kann man aber nicht über deine "schicken" Lederschuhe sagen. Also, sag' mir lieber, wo sich der Koffer befindet, bevor jemand zu Schaden kommt... T: IN ORDNUNG! Ich habe den Koffer bei dem Nudelstand dort hinten deponiert... L: Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Lotus tritt nochmal richtig fest auf die Reklame und als er selber sanft zu Boden gleitet, fällt Trey mitsamt Reklame zu Boden und seine Untere Körperhälfte wird eingequetscht. L: Bleib' ruhig liegen, ich hole schnell den Koffer. Er geht also zu dem Nudelstand, macht den Koffer ausfindig und geht zu Trey zurück. Wieder bei ihm angelangt, öffnet Lotus den Koffer. L: Sehr gut. Genau das was mein Auftraggeber verlangt... T: Und was ist mit mir? Ich dachte, du willst nicht, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt... Lotus zieht sein Katana und sticht Trey durch sein Herz. L: Das war eine Lüge. Er zieht sein Katana aus dem Körper und wischt das Blut an einer Markise ab, die runtergefallen ist, als er den Tatort verlässt. Jede Person, die Lotus getötet hat, verstärkt sein Katana. Jede Seele trägt ihren Teil bei. Inzwischen sind es schon 843... Halt... jetzt sind es 844. Die Kraft ist deutlich zu spüren. Lotus begibt sich zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, versteckt dort den Koffer und nimmt seine Belohnung an sich. Dann geht er heim und nimmt seine Maske ab. Plötzlich fängt sein Smartphone an zu vibrieren. Er wirft einen Blick drauf und es ist gleich der nächste Auftrag zu sehen...//Erde-1? Sieht so aus als würde der schnellste Idiot der Welt wieder auf Streit aus sein...// Lotus begibt sich zu dem Portal, welches ihn auf Erde-1 bringt. Allerdings ist sein Ziel nicht, wie es vielleicht aussehen mag, Blaze. Es handelt sich um eine Person, dessen Name so abscheulich ist, dass sich keiner traut ihn auszusprechen... Lotus ist aber kein Feigling... L: Dumbledalf? Was ist soll das denn heißen? Hört sich an wie eine abscheuliche Krankheit. Er springt durch das Portal und landet in P.R.I.S.M. Labs auf Erde-1, wo er gleich von Blaze begrüßt wird... B: Ach, Lotus. Du bist es nur... Ich dachte, es würde mal jemand kompetentes durch das Portal kommen. L: Blaze... Immer noch sauer, weil ich versucht habe dich zu töten? B: seufzt. Was willst du hier? L: Ich merk' schon. Du bist noch immer sauer... Hey, hör' zu: Es war nichts persönliches. Das ist doch nur ein Job und wenn man es so sieht, werde ich dich früher oder später sowieso töten. B: schnappt sich blitzschnell Lotus und drückt ihn gegen eine Wand. Ich frage dich nur noch ein Mal: Was willst du hier? L: Ich bin hier, wegen einem Job.. Ich soll so einen Kauz namens "Dumbledoof" oder so töten. Du weißt nicht zufällig wo ich ihn finde...? Blaze lässt Lotus los B: Du meinst Dumbledalf? Du sollst Dumbledalf töten? James-2 kam erst vorhin hier vorbei und hat irgendwas davon gemurmelt. L: Moment... Du willst mir sagen, dass James-2 was von ihm sagte?! James-2?!??! B: Ja, James-2. Er kam wohl von irgendeinem Lagerhaus, in dem sich Leute befinden, die ihn aufhalten wollen. L: Wow... Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Offenbar bist du noch nützlicher, wenn man nicht versucht dich umzubringen... B: rollt mit den Augen und gibt ihm die Adresse zum Lagerhaus. Verschwinde einfach! B: Ach, nimm dein Motorrad noch mit! Das steht hier schon seit Ewigkeiten rum. L: Oh, danke... Wie aufmerksam... Lotus geht also zu seinem Motorrad und fährt damit zu der Adresse, die ihm gegeben wurde. Er steigt ab und zieht seine Maske auf.